Friendly Revenge
by Poseidon 01
Summary: A Noanette friendship story. hope you like. please comment! People not commenting on my stories is saddening me.


Alvin and the Chipmunks

Friendly Revenge

This is another Noah/Jeanette friendship moment. Not what it sounds like. No flames por favor.

Noah Seville is my name, being a chipmunk is my name. This tale tells of what happens when you mess with someone I care about. Simon was sick at home, so Jeanette felt a bit lonely. Even though her sisters loved her most, they all did different things. Brittany and Alvin usually hung out with the Jocks and Cheerleaders (Even the jerky ones), Eleanor and Theodore baked in the Home Ec. Room, and Annabeth and I managed the Chess club.

Simon and Jeanette usually did Chemistry or whatever. But today, Jeanette just sat under a tree, alone. I watched her with a look of pity, and then I turned to Annabeth. "Jeanette looks a bit sad. Mind if I go try to cheer her up?" I asked. "Go right ahead, Noah." Annabeth said.

I walked down to the tree. However, when I got there, Jeanette was already talking to that new foreign exchange student, Ricardo Gomez. He may look like a sweet guy, but I felt that something was up. After he was finished talking to her, he walked back into the school. I ran after him

"Yo, Ricardo, I want to talk to you." I called. "Oh, hey, wassup, Seville?" he said. "I noticed you were talking to Jeanette Miller. What the deal" I said, pretending I was one of the Jerks…oops, I mean Jocks. "Oh, that was just an act. I'm trying to gain her trust, and when I do, I'll ask her to tell me one of her big, juicy secrets, then I'll announce it on Facebook." Gomez said.

"Wow, that's mean, dude! Good luck!" I said as the school bell rang. When we got home, I told Jeanette what Gomez told me. "So you're saying…Ricardo, trying to gain my trust… just to find out and spill one of my secrets on Facebook? I don't believe that." Jeanette said. "Jean, I swear, Gomez's two-timing you! I'm your friend! You should trust me." I said. Jeanette got mad. "Or maybe you're just jealous that I'm hanging out with someone who actually cares about me!" she yelled.

"Jeanette Miller, how dare you! I care about you, so do your sisters! Simon loves you for God's sake! You're saying you'd rather choose a new kid over your family?" I shot back. Jeanette got all up in my face. "You aren't my family, Jagers! You're not even Simon's brother! You're just a poor immigrant that Simon took pity on!" she yelled. That really hurt. Tears welled up in my eyes. "So, that's what I am to you, a poor Immigrant?" I said, voice breaking. Jeanette came back to her senses. "Noah… I didn't mean…" I ran up the stairs before she could finish. Even with my door closed, I could hear Alvin yelling at Jeanette. "That's just great, Jeanette! Noah has enough bullying problems at school without that little comment! That's why he came to your rescue last week! He knows how it feels! Now, I don't know if he'll ever be the same again!"

I ignored Jeanette all week. On Friday, I didn't go to school. By that time, Simon was completely better, so I was all alone. All day, I cursed and swore at Jeanette. Around 1:00 pm, I calmed down. Suddenly, I got a bad feeling in my heart. I turned on my computer, went to Facebook and went to the Thomas Edison Elementary School page. The danger I feared appeared in front of me. "_You'll never guess what Jeanette told me! She told me that she still sleeps with a night light!" XD- Ricardo Gomez_. "Oh, you should not have posted that!" I yelled.

Even though I was still a little angered, no one and I mean no one screws with Jeanette's feelings. I stomped to the school and saw Gomez with Alvin and some Jocks. "Hey, Gomez, I gotta bone to pick with you." I said. Turning towards Alvin, I said, "Don't try to stop me, bro." Alvin shook his head. "I won't, Noah. He's all yours." Alvin said.

Gomez tried to run away. I held my hand out. "_D__oghluaiste_." (Immobile). Thanks to my mastery of Irish Sorcery (First mentioned in Home Again: A Noabeth Tale."), Gomez froze in place. I walked over to him. "Gomez, you dared to screw with a friend of mine. Now you will pay." I said. I then beat the crap out of Gomez, threw him into the garbage, and for good measure, used my sorcery to turn him into a condom and gave it to a gay couple.

Later at home, Jeanette came into my room while I was playing _Star Wars: The Old Republic_. "Noah, can I talk to you?" she asked. "I dunno, Jeanette. Last time you "talked" to me, you called me a poor immigrant." I said. "That's what I wanna talk to you about. I feel really bad about that, and I… I… oh, screw it!" Jeanette said, her voice breaking, "I am so sorry Noah! Please forgive me!" she said sobbing.

I smiled and hugged Jeanette. "Shut up, Jean, of course I forgive you. You think I would've beat up Gomez if I didn't? Jeanette, no matter what you think, I am a member of your family. I'm not only your friend; I am also like a brother. I'll always be right here for you. Now get over here for a forgiveness hug." As we hugged, I felt Jeanette's tears dry.

THE END


End file.
